Legende des quatres
by Alexis1995
Summary: Tout le monde connait la legende d'aang. Mais que ce serait'il passer si un autre avatar était née pendant son sommeil ? Pire ! Et s'il avais rejoins la nation du feu ! Suivez Tseng, Nita, Xiao-Mei et Huan dans leur combat contre l'avatar Rushu. (A lieu quelques années avant last airbender.)
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas Avatar, seulement mes Ocs.

Prologue

L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air. Il y a très longtemps ces quatre nations vivaient en harmonie, mais un jour la nation du feu décida de passer à l'attaque, seul l'Avatar, maitre des quatre éléments pouvait mettre fin à la guerre. Mais juste au moment ou on avais besoin de lui, il disparu. Un nouvel Avatar vit le jour, un fils de l'air. Comble du malheur, il disparu à son tour sans laisser de traces. Des années plus tard un maitre de l'eau fut désigner Avatar.

Alors que nous pensions que le règne sanglant de la Nation du feu allait prendre fin. L'Avatar rallia la Nation du feu.

Les trois autres Nations unirent leurs forces pour vaincre la Nation du Feu, hélas, la puissance de l'Avatar était sans égales. Les tributs de l'Eau et de la Terre furent capable de résister.

La tribut de l'Air en revanche subit la colère de l'Avatar. Jour après jour, années après années. Ils ont pratiquement tous périt.

Les seules chances de vaincre l'Avatar s'amenuisait alors que les maitres de l'Air disparaissaient, en effet, la seule chance de vaincre l'Avatar était d'unir les 4 éléments, ou à défaut, qu'un autre Avatar apparaissent pour le défier.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Bien des années plus tard.

Dans la nation du feu, la famille royale était dans un bien triste état. La reine avait disparut et le plus jeune des princes avait été exiler.

Dans le jardin du palait royale, devant une petite mare d'eau. Un jeune homme se tenait debout, immobile.

Il avait dans les 16 ans. Des cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Une petite barbe bien entretenue montrant qu'il entrait dans l'âge adulte. Des yeux verts. Enfin il portait une armure rouge semblable à celles des généraux du palais, prouvant ainsi sa puissance et son rang.

« Déjà cent ans que la guerre à commencer » pensa le jeune homme en serrant ses poings « l'Avatar Rushu et mon père ont pratiquement anéanti le monde ».

« Père nous demande Tseng ».

Il fut déranger de ses pensées par une jeune fille. Les cheveux noirs. Les yeux noirs. Et une armure identique au jeune homme. Enfin, elle avais un regard dérangeant, un regard montrant aussi bien sa malice que sa folie.

« Que me veux-tu Azula? » demanda ledit Tseng d'un ton ennuyer en soupirant.

Azula croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine, et grimaça à la remarque « dit carrément que je te dérange! ».

« C'est exactement ce que je dis » répond Tseng en étirant ses bras et baillant. « donc, tu disais? »

« Père veut nous voir » répond Azula avec un sombre sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Le visage de Tseng s'assombrit « moi pas » dit-il simplement.

Azula soupira à son tour avec un air ennuyer « oublie un peu Zuko! Tu nous casse les oreilles! » Un regard dangereux de son frère la fit palir.

Si il y à bien quelque chose qu'Azula devait reconnaitre, c'est la puissance de son frère. Bien qu'en temps normal Tseng et calme et blazée. En combat, c'est autre chose, à 7 ans il maitrisait déjà les éclairs. À 11 ans il battit le général Zhao lors d'un agni-kai

Et à 15 ans, son père, le seigneur du feu Ozai le reconnu comme son égale et en à fait son bras droit.

« Attention à ce que tu dis en ma présence ma sœur! » menaça Tseng « Zuko est et restera à jamais mon frère! ».

En effet Tseng à toujours été protecteur envers Azula et Zuko malheureusement, il était absent le jour ou Zuko fut exiler, même s'il reste loyale envers son père, leur rapport se sont dégrader depuis ce jour.

Tseng soupira dans la déception « allons-y » dit-il en se retournant vers sa sœur.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Quelque part au pole nord.

« ça suffit Sokka, rend moi mon collier! » pleura une jeune fille.

Elle avait la peau bronzé, les yeux bleux, et les cheveux bruns attacher en tresse. Elle portait un manteau bleu.

« Alors montre moi un de tes tours! » se moqua ledit Sokka. Un jeune garçons aux yeux bleu et à la peau bronzé également, les cheveux brun attaché en queue de cheval.

La fille devait avoir dans les 10 ans et le garçon dans les 11 ans.

« Sokka arrête! » plaida la jeune fille.

« Nanana nanere! » se moqua le garçon, aussitôt une baffe à l'arrière de la tête le projeta au sol.

« Tu trouve ça drôle d'embêter ta sœur Sokka!? »

Le jeune garçon se leva en se frottant l'arrière du crane « non » dit-il avec un air tristounet.

« Rend lui ce collier! » dit la nouvelle figure d'un ton strict.

Le jeune Sokka s'exécuta en boudant et donna ledit collier à sa sœur.

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et se précipita vers la figures pour l'attraper à sa taille « merci Nita! » dit-elle toute souriante.

Ladite Nita avais également la peau bronzé. Ses cheveux était blanc comme la neige, ses yeux bleu, comme le ciel. Elle portait un manteau bleu similaire au deux enfants. Elle devait avoir dans les 15 ans.

Ses mains ganté se sont posés sur les cheveux de la petite fille « de rien Katara » dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Puis son regard se posa sur son frère qui essaya de s'éclipser en douce . « Sokka j'aimerais te parler un moment » dit-elle avec un ton laissant présager les ennuis.

« Quelle poisse! » pensa le jeune garçon qui pensait s'en tirer.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sokka et Nita était assis sur un mur de neige.

« Franchement Sokka, tu devrais arrêter d'embêter ta sœur comme ça » soupira Nita.

Le jeune garçon regarda vers le sol, honteux.

« Tu es l'homme de la tribut à présent, c'est injuste je sais, mais le village compte sur toi, tu ne peux plus déconcentrer ta sœur avec ces enfantillages. » expliqua Nita calmement, le ton qu'elle employait montrait clairement que ce n'était pas une critique, mais plutôt un apprentissage pour l'avenir.

« Je suis désolée » marmonna Sokka doucement.

Nita le regarda alors tendrement « vraiment? »

« Je ne le ferait plus » répondit Sokka.

Un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur le visage de Nita.

« Et maintenant: PU-NI-TION! »

Elle se mit à chatouiller Sokka qui se mit à hurler de rire.

Au loin, une vieille femme regardait la scène avec un sourire au lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mabouba? » demanda Katara qui s'entrainait à sa maitrise de l'eau.

« Rien ma chérie, continuons ».

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans une lointaine montagne à l'est, dans un temple en ruine vivait une jeune moine ayant dans les 17 ans habiller en moine. Elle avait les yeux gris, Et des flèches bleu Sur sa tête presque chauve, à part une tresse shaoline, et ses mains.

Elle était en train de méditer dans une salle poussiéreuse.

« Nous avons de la compagnie » dit un homme entrant dans la pièce. Il avait une trentaine d'année, il portait un pantalon marron, et était torse nu, on voyait donc son torse incroyablement musclés. Une belle barbe, une moustache digne d'un noble. Il était assez grand, ses yeux était marron, ses cheveux bruns, et un air stricte.

La jeune moine se leva presque en volant « Alors c'est quoi, qui, comment, ou? » demanda-elle visiblement exciter.

« Calmos Xiao-Mei » répondit l'homme d'une voix impressionnante.

« Bla bla bla, Alors? » coupa la jeune fille.

« Des soldats de la nation du feu, apparemment une certaine maitre de l'air aurait fait du tapage en menaçant un marchand de créer une tornade s'il ne lui vendait pas son poisson à moitié prix. » dit l'homme provoquant à Xiao-Mei de tousser.

« Ah vraiment! Il y a des gens sur terre! c'est incroyable à quel leur débilisme est stupide! » dit-elle en espérant passer inaperçu.

« Alors premièrement tu es certainement la dernière maitre de l'air, et deuxièmement on dit idiotie ou stupidité ou débilisme n'existe pas. »

Xiao-Mei fit un sourire idiot et leva le doigt s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose.

« Non ne répond pas! » coupa l'homme provoquant à Xiao Mei de bouder « on va encore devoir déménager. »

« Ou vas-t-on aller Huan? J'en ai marre de changer de maison moi! » se plaint la moine.

« Nous allons aller au Pole Nord, personne ne pensera à nous chercher là-bas. » expliqua Huan.

La jeune fille se mit à rire en pensant à son ami tremblant de froid dans la neige.

Huan se mit face à l'entrée d'où il était apparut et tapa dans le sol avec son pied. Aussitôt un mur de pierre scella la sortie.

« Accroche toi à moi Huan! » dit Xiao -Mei près du vide après avoir détruit un mur. Huan s'exécuta et Xiao-Mei sauta.

Après quelque seconde de chute libre, Xiao-Mei se mit à tourner sur elle-même, le vent se mit à tourner autour d'eux jusqu'à former une violente tornade.

« Direction le Pole Nord! ».


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède que mes Ocs.

Chapitre 2

Les 4 Eléments réuni

Dans des eaux glacées, un navire de guerre naviguait vers une immense banquise.

Sur le pont de celui-ci le prince Tseng, dans son armure avec son casque sous le bras, admirait le paysage.

« Tu admire le paysage mon frère? » demanda Azula venant le rejoindre.

Il regarda sa sœur puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers la banquise.

« D'après père, l'Avatar Rushu à eut une vision » rajouta Azula « des maitres des 4 éléments vont se réunir ici ».

« C'est impossible. Les maitres de l'air ont disparu. » coupa Tseng. « Malheureusement. » pensa-t-il.

« Est-ce de la déception que j'entend? » se moqua la princesse.

« Autrefois la nation du feu était respecter et apprécier. Aujourd'hui nous sommes craint! Regarde autour de toi ma sœur ! Père a perdu la raison! » railla Tseng.

Azula regarda son ainé dans le choc « aurait-tu l'intention de trahir notre famille? ».

Son ainé soupira à la question « elle à bien tournée le dos à Zuko. » dit-il en se retournant pour quitter le pont. « Maintenant tu es fixé, libre à toi d'agir à ta guise, quand à moi, une fois mon devoir accompli je rejoindrais Zuko dans sa recherche du second Avatar ».

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sur une petite ile, Xiao-Mei était accroupi et vomissait. Huan était assis à coté d'elle, lui tapotant gentiment le dos. « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait la maline en tournant en rond. »

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans un village du Pole Nord.

Nita et Katara était en train d'étendre le linge fraichement lavée.

« Dis moi Nita, pourquoi tu ne m'entraine pas à la maitrise de l'eau? » demanda soudainement la petite fille.

Un petit coup à la tête la surpris, « aie! Ça fait mal! » se plaint Katara en frottant sa tête.

« Tu ne dois jamais en parler Katara! Mabouba va encore te crier dessus sinon! » répond Nita d'un ton stricte.

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda la petite au bord des larmes.

« Si l'Avatar Rushu apprend qu'il y à des maitres de l'eau ici, il fera du mal à notre village » expliqua Nita.

« Mais Mabouba disait qu'il ven… » elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sokka apparut en courant.

« Un navire de la nation du feu! »

Les villageoises ont commencer à paniquer.

« Sokka, emmène ta sœur dans une tante et restez y cacher! » ordonna Nita, effrayer.

« Mais Nita! » plaida le jeune garçon.

« Je compte sur toi! » insista-t-elle, ce qui voulait dire que la discutions n'était pas possible.

Le jeune garçon pris sur lui et pris la main sa sœur et alla se cacher dans une tente.

« Nitaaa! » pleura Katara.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Dans le bateau Tseng et Azula se trouvaient dans le sas devant une douzaine d'homme.

« Ecoutez moi! Nous sommes ici afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun maitres de la terre ou de l'air! Aucun geste violent ne sera tolérer, les soldats qui désobéissent seront punis par mes flammes! » Expliqua fermement le prince du feu.

Le bateau fut secouer par l'accostage sur la banquise, aussitôt la grande porte du sas s'ouvrit.

Tseng et ses hommes sont descendu sur la place du village, ou il ne vit que des femmes.

Une vieille femme s'avança « Que nous veux la nation du feu? » demanda-t-elle sans tourner autour du pot.

« Surveille tes manières misérable vielle femme! » menaça Azula, qui fut stopper par un geste de la main de son ainé.

L'action d'Azula fit monter la tention des villageoise.

« Tout va bien, ils savent rien, tu n'est pas un maitre de l'eau, tout va bien. » pensa Nita.

« Mes excuses pour l'attitude de ma sœur » s'excusa Tseng en saluant à la vieille Mabouba. « Nous somme ici pour nous assurer que la vision de l'Avatar Rushu est mal interpreter. »

A ces mots Nita se mit à angoisser d'avantage « tout va bien Nita, tout va bien! » pria-t-elle.

« Mes hommes vont vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de maitre de la Terre ou de l'Air dans votre village, si ils trouve un maitre de l'eau, elle sera épargner et laissée sur place ». Expliqua calmement le prince..

Ses mots ont provoqués à Nita de le regarder dans le choc, alors que les soldats ont commencer à fouiller le village.

« Tu n'as pas le droit Tseng! » hurla une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour voir une Azula sur les nerfs. « Les maitres de l'eau doivent être emmener à maitre Rushu! ».

Tseng se tourna alors vers sa sœur « non, il n'en sera rien Azula, c'est un ordre. »

« Ecoutez le! » hurla Azula en le montrant du doigt « Cet homme n'est pas mon frère! C'est un traitre à la nation du Feu! ». Les soldats se sont alors mit à encerclé Tseng, qui se contenta de fermer les yeux. « L'Avatar Rushu avais prédit que des traitres se réuniraient ici! Si mon frère est un traitre, notre devoir est de l'arrêter! ».

« C'est donc ainsi que tu procède Azula? » demanda Tseng.

« Tu ne m'appelle pas ma sœur? Je suis déçu » nargua Azula.

Les villageoises ont regarder dans la crainte l'éventuel affrontement qui se préparait.

« Tu as beau être puissant Tseng, face à plusieurs maitre tu ne peux rien. » se moqua la cadette.

Tseng se mit en en position de combat.

Le sourire d'Azula se fana. « Tu as toujours été têtu, je te l'accorde ». Dit-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

Le silence régna sur le village.

Tout à coup Tseng envoya une boule de feu à Azula, qui pris par surprise, ne qu'esquiver l'attaque. Deux soldats du feu ont attaquer par derrière en envoyant une boule de feu.

A la surprise générale elle fut contrer par un fouet d'eau.

Tout les regards se sont alors posé sur Nita.

« Eh bien, nous avons également un maitre de l'eau. » se réjouie Azula.

Un vent puissant se mit à souffler tout d'un coup.

Les villageoises regardèrent dans la crainte en direction du navire.

Curieuse, Azula regarda dans la même direction pour voir une tornade se rapprocher du village.

« Tout le monde à l'abri! » ordonna Mabouba.

Les villageoises se sont exécuter et se sont abriter dans les tentes. Sauf Nita qui restait sans bouger. « Nita met toi à l'abri! » ordonna la vieille femme.

Nita se retourna vers la doyenne, les larmes aux yeux « je suis désoler Mabouba, je ne peux pas! Ils savent ce que je suis! » pleura-t-elle.

Tseng est apparu et la tira jusque derrière un mur de neige du village.

« Que faites vous?! » pleura Nita.

« Je paie ma dette! » dit-il en la cachant derrière le mur.

La tornade se rapprocha de plus en plus du village.

Alors que Azula voyait sa fin arriver. Elle et les soldats sont partis se mettre à l'abri dans leur navire, qui fut envoyer au loin par la puissance du vent.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait à être emporter, la tornade s'arrêta brusquement.

Derrière le mur, Nita et Tseng se regardèrent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Je me sens mal »

« Evidemment tu passes ton temps à tourner sur toi-même »

En entendant ces voix étrangères Tseng et Nita sont sortis de leurs cachette.

A la place des soldats de la nation du feu se trouvaient une jeune moine, et un homme torse nu.

« Qui êtes vous? » demanda Nita en s'approchant doucement.

Xiao-Mei la regarda et son visage devint vert.

« Bluuurg »

« beurk, c'est dégoutant! » se plaint Nita.

Huan se leva et s'approcha de Nita. « Enchanter, je m'appelle Huan Bei-Fong, et voici ma fille Xiao-Mei. » dit-il en montrant la moine.

« Enchantée également, je suis Nita » puis elle se mit à saluer poliment. « Merci de nous avoir sauver de la nation du feu! »

« La nation du feu? » se plaint Xiao-Mei qui avait repris des couleurs. « t'avais dis qu'il n'y en aurait pas au Pole Nord! ».

« Nous sommes venu suite à une vision de l'Avatar Rushu » coupa une voix.

Huan a alors remarquer Tseng derrière Nita. « Il y'en a encore un! » dit-il en se mettent en position de combat.

Il s'apprêtait à faire un mouvement mais s'arrêta lorsque Nita fit blocus devant lui. « Ecarte toi! C'est un soldat de la nation du feu! »

« Doucement! Je ne vous veux aucun mal! » plaida Tseng.

« Ben voui! On va t'croire en plus! » se moqua Xiao-Mei.

« On dit oui, et, te croire » corrigea Huan, provoquant a la moine de bouder.

« J'ose répondre de lui » coupa Nita « il semble…..différent des autres. »

Voyant l'insistance dans ses yeux, Huan soupira dans la défaite. « Très bien, mais je t'ai à l'œil! ».

Tseng se senti soulagé, « merci » dit-il à Nita.

Mabouba regarda d'un air ébahit, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la certitude qu'ils soient tous maitre. 4 personnes de chaque Nations se trouvaient là, devant elle.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre maitre se trouvait dans la tante de Mabouba.

« Ainsi donc, quatre maitre des éléments sont réuni ici, aujourd'hui » se réjouie Mabouba.

Nita était pour le moins étonnée, auparavant, jamais Mabouba avais l'air aussi heureuse.

« Pourquoi elle à l'air contente la vieille? » demanda Xiao-Mei qui gagna une tarte à l'arrière du crane par Huan.

« Un peu de respect envers les anciens! » rouspéta Huann qui gagna une grimace de Mabouba.

A l'extérieur de la tente, Sokka et Katara écoutaient la conversation.

« Comme vous le savez, un Avatar ne peut-être vaincu que par un autre Avatar, néanmoins, si quatre maitre, un de chaque élément, s'unissent ils ont la possibilité de le vaincre. » expliqua la Viei…heu Mabouba.

« Je vois, c'est donc pour ça que les maitre de l'air on été décimés » s'exclama Tseng.

« Exactement » répond Mabouba « Si un élément n'existe plus, il n'y à que le second avatar qui puisse l'arrêter » expliqua la doyenne.

« Et donc? » demanda Nita

« Ou voulez vous en venir dame Mabouba? » demanda Huan.

« L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air » commença Mabouba « les quatres éléments sont réunis ici aujourd'hui, en face de moi. »

Les quatre maitres se sont regarder curieusement.

« Oh bon sang » coupa la doyenne « Vous pouvez combattre Rushu à vous 4! »

« Ooooh » ont répondu les quatre en même temps.

« Je m'y refuse! » coupa Xiao-Mei gagnant un regard choqué des autres « même si Tseng est peut-être différent des autres, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils exterminer les miens! »

Tseng la regarda d'un visage empli de regret « je suis désolé, je ne peux revenir en arrière, mais nous avons une possibilité d'améliorer l'avenir! »

A l'extérieur de la tente Sokka et Katara se regardaient, surpris.

« Nita va combattre l'Avatar Rushu? » s'excita Sokka en s'imaginant Nita battre Rushu.

« Mais ça veu dire que Nita va être loin de nous » se plaint Katara.

« Vous oubiez que l'Avatar Rushu se trouve au sanctuaire du palais royale » dit Huan « ce sanctuaire est en plein cœur de la nation du feu, sachant qu'il nous détectera dès que nous franchirons les portes du sanctuaire »

« Je pourrais nous faire entrer sans soucis » rétorqua Tseng « je connais bien ce sanctuaire, j'y ai souvent patrouiller »

« Comment quitter cette banquise? » demanda Xiao-Mei « faire la tornade me rend malade. »

« Je pourrais sans problème nous faire dériver sur un glaçon » suggéra Nita.

« Allons allons, nous avons le temps d'en discuter plus tard, ce soir nous allons célébrer l'alliance des quatre » coupa Mabouba;


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède que mes OC

CHAPITRE 3

L'aventure commence

Tseng P.O.V:

Le soir même de notre arrivée, la tribut de l'eau du nord célébra l'alliance des quatre, bien que nous ayons accepté de combattre ensemble, notre ennemi reste l'avatar, nous somme loin d'être prêt.

Le feu, l'élément de la volonté.

L'air, l'élément de la liberté.

L'eau, l'élément de la douceur et de la compassion.

La Terre, l'élément de la force.

L'Avatar maitrise les quatre à la fois, si nous voulons avoir une chance, nous devrons agir comme un seul homme. Mais revenons en là ou je m'était arrêter.

Le soir venue, après avoir remis le village en état. La célébration des 4 battait son plein. Il y avais un buffet de poisson grandiose, les femmes et les enfants dansaient et chantaient.

Je pouvais néanmoins entendre des messes basses à mon sujet. Quoi de plus normale, j'étais un maitre du feu, un méchant en somme.

Je me suis donc mis un peu à l'écart, assis sur la neige, je planifiais un possible itinéraire.

« Vous n'avez pas faim? »

En me retournant je vis Nita m'apportant une assiette de poisson.

« En fait, je voulais simplement éviter d'entendre les messes basses à mon sujet » lui dis-je sans faire la moindre reproche.

« Je suis désolée » s'excusa-t-elle, son visage montrait sa sincérité « c'est juste…que vous êtes le premier maitre du feu prêt à se battre contre sa nation, ça force un peu l'admiration ».

Même en sachant qu'elle mentait pour me rassurer, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mais ne voulant pas m'étendre sur le sujet, je décidais de changer de registre.

« Huan et Xiao-Mei s'amusent? »

Elle sourit à la question, « eh bien Huan à du succès avec les femmes du village, voir rougir un homme impressionnant comme lui c'est…..amusant. Xiao-Mei, eh bien… » elle s'arrêta un moment semblant chercher les bons mots. « Eh bien elle est spéciale, elle à poursuivi Sokka sans relâche pour pouvoir manger son poisson, elle s'est mise à dire à Mabouba qu'elle ferait une bonne femme avant de lui vomir dessus, et pour finir elle à dit au enfants du village qu'en fait elle était la réincarnation de la déesse du vent en leur demandant de la vénérer ».

Je ne put que rire au résumé de Nita, en effet Xiao-Mei était spéciale, pour ne pas dire étrange, tantôt elle détestait quelqu'un, tantôt cette même personne était l'amour de sa vie.

Lorsque nous discutions de notre alliance dans la tante de Mabouba, elle refusait catégoriquement de vouloir me parler, mais lorsque nous reconstruisions le village, j'ai par inadvertance avouer que j'étais accro au Jambon fumée, elle m'a alors serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle m'aimait depuis toujours.

Je lui suis néanmoins reconnaissant, elle est la seule à me traiter comme une personne normale, même Nita qui est gentil avec moi ne peut cacher cette peur de la nation du feu.

« Vous devriez nous rejoindre » dit-elle en me tendant sa main gantée.

« Je ne sais pas Nita je… » elle ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase qu'elle me tira par le coup vers le centre du village.

« Cette fête est en honneur de 4 maitre, pas 3! » me cria-t-elle.

Soupirant en signe de défaite, je me laissait trainer jusqu'aux festivités, lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur la place, les yeux se sont braqués sur moi.

« Le voilà c'est lui! »

« le monstre du feu »

La petite fille que j'ai vu plus tôt avec Nita s'approcha de moi, et me donna un coup de pied au tibia.

« ça fait mal! » criai-je en me tenant la jambe et sautillant sur place.

« Ne t'approche pas de Nita! Méchant pas beau! ».

Ce fut trop pour moi, bien que cette colère soit légitime, elle n'en reste pas moins vexante.

« Katara arrête ça tout de suite! » cria Nita.

« Mais c'est un méchant de la nation du feu! » se défendit la petite.

« Oui c'est vrai! » dit une villageoise.

« Il devrait s'en aller, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un monstre! ».

Blessé par ses mots je me retournais et m'apprêtait à partir.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée » dis-je à Nita avant de partir, je pouvais sentir des boules de neiges lancer sur mon dos.

« Je suis…désolée ».

J'ai pu entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche de Nita alors que je m'éloignait.

P.O.V 3ème Personne:

Alors que Tseng s'éloignait vers la sortie du village, Nita regardais les membres de sa tribut d'un mauvais œil.

Xiao-Mei qui jusque là riait avec tout le monde, se leva brusquement. « Je ne veux plus vous voir, ce village est vraiment une honte. » Elle qui jusqu'à maintenant faisait l'idiote, montrait un visage de colère envers ses habitants. Puis elle se tourna vers vers la sortie du village à son tour.

« C'est quoi son problème? » commença une villageoise.

Huan se leva à son tour, et sans un mot marcha lui aussi hors du village.

Nita regarda en direction de Mabouba, qui n'avais rien dis, mais qui n'avais rien fais non plus.

« J'ai honte de faire partie de ce village » dit-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie. Laissant ainsi le village dans un silence totale. La petite Katara se mit à courir derrière Nita.

P.O.V Tseng:

Quelques mètres à l'extérieur du village, il y avais une petite cascade sur lequel la lune éclairais la zone de sa lumière étincelante.

Je m'y suis approcher et me suis assis sur la glace.

Alors que des larmes commençais à monter, une voix me surpris.

« Nous somme sensé être 4 et tu pars sans nous? »

En me retournant j'ai vu Huan et Xiao-Mei marchand dans ma direction.

« Que faites vous ici? » j'ai demandé surpris.

« He bien quel accueil chatouilleux! » grimaça Xiao-Mei.

« On dit accueil chaleureux » corrigea Huan « manger tout seul n'est pas très sage pour un maitre ». Me dit-il simplement en s'asseyant à coté de moi. Xiao-Mei fit de même, puis avec un sourire idiot elle sortit des brochettes et du poisson griller d'on ne sait ou.

Assis en silence, nous avons commencer à manger ensemble au clair de lune. Je ne pouvais décrire cette sensation étrange au fond de moi, une certaine joie voulait s'exprimer.

C'était la première fois que deux personnes mangeais avec moi depuis longtemps, à part oncle Iroh et Zuko, personnes ne voulaient manger avec moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des amis.

Les larmes ont alors coulé de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Une main me tapota alors gentiment la tête.

« Tu peux pleurer, tu n'as que 16 ans, t'es encore qu'un gamin ».

Cette voix puissante, ferme et douce à la fois, Huan me donnait l'impression d'un père conseillant son fils.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, malgré mes larmes, je pus voir une petite flèche bleu.

« Tu peux pleuver, c'est humain » me dit doucement Xiao-Mei.

Comment réagir? Je n'ai pas eu droit à une telle gentillesse depuis la disparition de ma mère et l'exil d'oncle Iroh.

« On dit pleurer » corrigea Huan.

« Laisse moi tranquille! Tu ruine mon moment épique! » se plaint Xiao-Mei.

« C'est ton vocabulaire qui ruine tout! Je t'ai pourtant acheter des livres il me semble! » rétorqua Huan.

Je ne pouvais me retenir de rire, même si cela n'était pas vraiment drôle, je me suis alors rendu compte que j'était assis entre 2 amis qui essayaient de me remonter le morale, chose que je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant.

Ces deux même personnes ont commencé à rire avec moi, je me sentais tellement bien, j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure infiniment.

« Je suis rassurée de vous voir tous les trois »..

Alors que nous nous retournions vers la source de la voix, Nita est apparu dans notre champ de vision, se tenant timidement les mains et le regard empli de honte.

« Je suis désolée de ce que mon village vous a fait Tseng! » s'excusa-t-elle en s'agenouillant. « Ils ne sont pas mauvais, ils ont juste peur d'éventuels représailles de la nation du feu !»

« Nita! »

Katara est alors apparu devant nous, « pourquoi tu es partie!? » pleura la petite fille. « Tu vas partir avec eux?! Tu vas nous abandonner toi aussi?! »

Nita se releva, se rapprocha de Katara et la prit dans ses bras. « Je ne vous abandonne pas Katara, je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, mais je dois partir pour que la nation du feu vous laissent tranquille toi et Sokka » dit-elle en la serrant plus fort.

Je pouvais néanmoins apercevoir des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Tu reviendra? » demanda la petite fille alors que leur étreinte se terminait.

« Je te le promet! » dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de la petite fille « et quand je reviendrais je t'apprendrais la maitrise de l'eau ».

Alors que la petite fille s'en retourna au village, je pus sentir les yeux de mes trois compères braqué sur moi.

« Quoi? » je demandais en haussant les épaules.

« On vas zou? » demanda Xiao-Mei en s'approchant de moi.

« On dit ou, Xiao-Mei » corrigea Huan en se rangeant à coté de moi « mais c'est une bonne question, alors gamin? On va ou? »

« Une minute! Pourquoi vous me demandez à moi?! » je demandais, soupçonnant une sorte de bizutage.

A son tour Nita se joins à nous « Vous avez dit pouvoir nous guider, alors guidez nous » dit-elle avec un sourire au lèvres.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire! Après ce qu'il s'est passé au village, ils me voulaient comme guide? Non, ils se moquaient de moi.

« Vous accepteriez de suivre un maitre du feu? » je demandais sans pouvoir y croire.

« Pas un maitre du feu, nous suivons Tseng » me répondit Huan.

« Ouais, Tseng le pleurnichard! » me taquina Xiao-Mei, gagnant une tarte à l'arrière du crane par Huan, un véritable ami.

« On dit oui »

Pour une quelquonque raison, je me sentais Trahi. Une tape sur l'épaule par Nita, me permis de réfléchir sur notre itinéraire, j'ai alors regarder la lune et prononcer ces mots.

« Allons-y ».


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne possède que mes OC

CHAPITRE 4

Problème

Tseng, Nita, Huan et Xiao-Mei avait quitté la tribut du Nord depuis deux jours, Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une foret du royaume de la terre à discuter d'un sujet…délicat.

« T'est vraiment un poulet! Comment t'a pu nous perdre?! » cria Xiao-Mei.

« D'abord on dit Boulet! Et ensuite j'y suis pour rien! J'ai toujours eu un problème avec les directions! » railla Tseng, en collant son front à celui de Xiao-Mei.

Huan et Nita observaient la seine, une goute de sueur sur le front.

« C'est toi qui a insister pour traverser cette foret il me somble! »

« C'est il me Semble! Et tu as insister pour que je sois le guide il me semble! »

Nita apparut entre les deux en essayant de les calmer « Aller, ce n'est pas si grave, inutile de nous disputer ».

« Par pitié ou par accident! A toi de voir! »

« Si madame est si intelligente, elle n'a qu'a lire cette carte! »

Totalement ignorée, elle soupira dans la défaite.

« Mais je peux parfaitement lire cette carte! »

« Non, tu ne peux pas lire cette carte! »

« Bien sur que si monsieur je sait tous, et je vais le preuver! »

« C'est Prouver! Tiens ! » Dit Tseng en donnant la carte à Xiao-Mei.

« Merci! » dit-elle sèchement en arrachant la carte des mains de tseng. Puis elle se mit à regarder attentivement la carte. « Huan? C'est par ou le nord? »

Huan et Nita ont alors trébucher façon manga.

« Tu vois?! » nargua Tseng.

« Moi au moins je sais demander mon chemin! » se défendit la moine.

Huan prit la carte des mains de Xiao-Mei.

« Il devrait y avoir un petit village vers le sud » expliqua le trentenaire en repliant la carte, « On pourra se reposer là-bas ».

« Enfin quelqu'un qui sait lire une carte! » se moqua Xiao-Mei en regardant le prince du feu qui se mit à bouder.

« Nous devrions également changer de vêtements » proposa Nita « Nous portons des tenues assez significative de nos éléments ».

En poursuivant leu route, le groupe arriva prêt d'un petit étang, ou après quelques supplications des filles, ils décidèrent de faire une petite pose.

Nita s'entrainer à sa maitrise de l'eau pendant que Xiao-Mei s'amusait à déranger les écureuils.

Huan et Tseng étaient assis près de l'eau regardant leurs camarades.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit plus âgée que moi » soupira Tseng en regardant Xiao-Mei.

« Ne la juge pas, elle à eut une enfance difficile » expliqua Huan « Elle à du passer des années à échapper à la nation du feu pour ce qu'elle est, je l'ai élever comme j'ai pu, mais sans argent je n'ai pu lui apprendre à lire ni à écrire, quand à son langage, n'ayant que moi à qui parler, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment pratiquer. »

Tseng regarda Huan dans le choc « c'est ta fille?! »

« Non, je l'ai trouvé dans un village incendié alors que je fuyait la nation du feu, un petit bébé qui me souriait » expliqua lentement Huan « je n'ai pu me résoudre à la laisser là, je l'ai donc prise avec moi, depuis je la supporte chaque jour. »

« Mais tu m'as dis avoir 30 ans, tu avais quel âge? » demanda Tseng.

« 13 ans » répondit le maitre de la terre, provoquant à Tseng de laisser tomber sa mâchoire au sol.

Ils furent interrompu par un bruissement provenant des buissons derrière eux.

Une petite fille couverte d'ecchymoses en sortit, elle avait les cheveux en désordre, une chemise en cuir recouvrant tous son petite corps d'enfant ayant dans les 6 ans. Elle avait l'air épuisée et affolée.

« A….l'Aid….e….quelqu'..un » dit-elle avant de s'effondrée au sol.

« Elle est passée par là! » cria une voix.

Aussitôt 10 maitres du feu sont sortis du bois.

Ils ont alors remarquer le petit duo, avec la petite fille près d'eux.

« Vous là! Donnez nous la petite! » dit l'un des soldats.

Huan se déplaça alors devant lui « Je ne crois pas » dit-il avec un regard effrayant.

« Alors tant pis pour vous! » les soldats du feu se sont alors mis en position de combat.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer, Xiao-Mei est apparu derrière eux, elle fit tomber un soldat avec un croche pied et le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête à l'aide de sa maitrise de l'air.

Les soldats désemparé se sont alors éparpiller un peu partout.

Tseng fit un enchainement de coup de poings envoyant ainsi plusieurs boules de feu au soldats.

Huan, utilisa sa maitrise de la terre pour se recouvrir d'une épaisse armure de roche, et fonça sur les soldats pours les frapper au corps à corps.

Nita utilisa l'eau de l'étang pour geler les pied de trois soldats.

« Xiao-Mei! » appela Huan.

En entendant son prénom, la moine balança le soldat avec lequel elle s'amusait, sauta et fit apparaitre une boule d'air sur lequel elle se tenait debout et se mit à se déplacer en rond.

« Approchez vous de moi! » ordonna Huan, aussitôt Tseng s'exécuta, Nita ramassa la petite les rejoignit.

Huan leva ses bras pour créer une plateforme élevée pour lui et les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire? » demanda Nita inquiète.

« Tu vas voir » répondit Huan.

Alors que les soldats se sont réunis pour créer une attaque conjointe, Xiao-Mei s'est mise à tourner autour d'eux de plus en plus vite.

« C'est bon! » cria-t-elle à son ami.

Aussitôt elle se mit à foncer sur les soldats, alors qu'elle s'approchait, une colonne de terre sortit violemment du sol et la fit décoller à une vitesse incroyable.

Une fois en l'air Xiao-Mei se mit la tête en bas et commença à tourner sur elle-même.

Telle une comète, Xiao-Mei heurta le sol violemment, provoquant une onde de choc extrêmement violent envoyant voler les soldats de la nation du feu voler au loin.

Alors que la plateforme de terre se dirigea vers le sol, Tseng et Nita regardaient Xiao-Mei dans le choc, certes ils n'avaient jamais vu de maitre de l'air avant, mais la puissance de cette attaque, c'était quelque chose! Si Rushu pouvait faire la même chose, ils avaient été particulièrement orgueilleux de penser qu'ils pourraient le battre.

Une fois la fumée du au choc dissipé, les trois compères ont vu Xiao-Mei, assise en position de méditation, les yeux fermer.

« Comment elle a fait ça? » demanda Tseng, surpris.

« C'est simple » répond Huan « elle et son élément ne font qu'un ».

Tseng, qui était extrêmement à l'aise fut assez heureux d'avoir trouvé un autre maitre de son calibre, quelqu'un avec qui pratiquer son art sans risque de la blessé mortellement.

Nita elle, fut assez admiratrice, car voir les capacités de Xiao-Mei la rassurait un peu quand à leur chance de victoire, mais ce qui l'a le plus rassurée c'est de voir le travaille d'équipe entre la jeune moine et Huan, en travaillant tous ensemble ils pourraient faire des miracles.

L'héroïne du jour ouvra un œil « alors? Alors? Pas mal hein? » dit-elle excitée.

« Mouais, je peux faire mieux » provoqua Tseng.

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage de la moine « c'est une invitation? » répondit-elle avec un regard qui provoqua à Tseng de rougir légèrement.

« C'est reparti pour un tour » pensa Huan en se giflant le visage.

« La petite se réveille! » coupa Nita.

Le groupe se mit autour de la petite qui ouvra lentement les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les vit, la petite prit peur et se cacha derrière Nita.

« La tête de Tseng lui fait peur? » demanda Xiao-Mei.

« Du vent toi et tes provocations! » répondit le prince du feu.

« Ca suffit! Vous lui faites peur! » ordonna Huan de sa voix imposante.

« Tout va bien, ils ne sont pas méchants » rassura Nita « un peu spéciaux, mais pas méchant ».

« Qui…..qui êtes vous? » demanda timidement la fille.

Le groupe hésita un moment à lui répondre, surtout Tseng, elle aurait peur de lui si elle apprenait qu'il est un maitre du feu.

Finalement Xiao-Mei prit la parole « Je suis la réincarnation de la déesse du vent » expliqua la moine, gagnant un soupir de ses camarades.

« C'est vrai?! » demanda l'enfant.

Xiao-Mei hocha la tête et fit apparaitre une boule d'air dans sa main.

« Waouh! Alors tu est vraiment la déesse du vent? » s'exclama la petite.

« Oui, et voici mes amis, Tseng le dieu du feu, Nita la déesse de l'eau et Huan le dieu de la terre » dit la moine en montrant le reste du groupe.

« ça alors? J'ai été sauvée par des dieux? » demanda la petite, contente d'être en sécurité. « Vous allez me protégé des méchants monsieur? »

« Oui, c'est promis » rassura Nita avec un sourire au lèvres.

« Youpi! » dit-elle en sautant sur Nita pour l'étreindre.

« Comment tu t'appelles? » demanda gentiment Huan.

« Lin! » dit-elle, toute souriante.

« Pourquoi ces messieurs te courais après? » demanda Nita.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient m'emmener voir un monsieur qui s'appelle Rushu » expliqua Lin.

Le groupe pâlit à la réponse.

« Et tu sais pourquoi? » demanda Nita, nerveuse.

« Maman m'a dit que c'était mon papi! Mais les personnes ils étaient méchantes! » se plaint la petite.

Le groupe pâlit d'avantage, ils avaient entre les mains la petite fille de l'Avatar Rushu!

« Il va pas être content » soupira Xiao-Mei.

« Je te le fais pas dire » renchérit Tseng.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Quelque part dans la nation du feu.

Dans une sombre pièce, une personne était assis en seiza au milieu des flammes.

Un soldat est entrer dans la salle.

« Alors commandant? » demanda l'homme, caché par le flammes « Ma petite fille est arrivée à bon port? »

Le soldat s'agenouilla « Seigneur Rushu, nous avons été attaqué par 4 maitres ».

Les flammes ont alors amplifié « 4 maitre?! » demanda l'homme, on devinais à son ton son mécontentement.

« 4 maitre de chaque élément mon seigneur, d'après l'un de mes hommes parmi eux se trouvais le prince Tseng »

Le seigneur cria alors de colère.

« Je veux que nos espions les localisent! Trouvez les, tuez les et ramener la petite! Vaatu attend son du! »


End file.
